Current network technologies provide a number of beneficial commodities to users of the Internet and other networks. For example, users are able to search, view, and purchase a number of products from electronic marketplaces, communicate with other users on the other side of the world, or play a number of games with other users via the Internet. However, current network technologies also create several problems for users, such as spamming messages or constant inappropriate advertisements directed to the user as they browse the Internet. Users may also be subject to notifications associated with services or products they have recently interacted with that are received at inconvenient times or with an increased frequency that results in annoying the intended audience. While some of the notifications or messages may be appropriate or useful to the user, the sheer amount of messages provided at inconvenient times may result in the user being disengaged and missing opportunities that they would otherwise find helpful.